


Doflacroc - Lost Princess

by GlitteringBlood



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo doesn't understand why his lover always glances towards the East Blue or why exactly he won't put down that damn children's book. (Takes place before the events of Dressrosa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doflacroc - Lost Princess

_Once upon a time, far away, there was a kingdom that lived in sprawling desert. Despite the desert being harsh, it was kind to those who knew how to use it. In that desert, the kingdom thrived with prosperous people. The kingdom was ruled by a king and a queen that was well loved. The queen was nice and kind and known for her silky black hair and beauty but her hardiness as well. One day, the queen gave birth to a baby girl who she and the king loved dearly but their family ties did not last._

_One day, the kingdom was invaded and a war broke out due to the kingdom holding an ancient tablet. The kingdom was destroyed as well as most of it's inhabitants except for two. The queen and her daughter. The queen, with no where else to go, gathered her daughter and a surviving camel and wandered the desert. Looking for help possible and gathering water for her and her child. Until finally, the queen was wandered upon by a group of men who saw the weakened woman. She gave them their child and ask them to take care of her until she collapsed and died due to thirst as all her water ran out._

_The men took in the young girl and raised her as her own. No one knows who that young girl or young woman is now but it is said that she will always gaze far into the sea, east towards her home._

* * *

 

The wind blows cold and atmosphere shifts into a warm setting the next. It's like that in Dressrosa. Where nature can't tell what it wants to be or not. The sun brims through the one window that allows itself through and shines an array onto the sleeping body in the bed. His breath is steady and well and he blinks a few times at the invasive light of the bright, orange, golden orb in the sky. He turns over towards the other way. Wanting to get away from the uninvited rays. He pats around and can't feel a the entity that is suppose to be accompanying him. He's in a bit of a daze and feels around more aggressively.

“Croco-cha-”

When he lifts his head up, his vision is blurred, but he can make out a figure until it finally clears. His lover is standing by the moving curtains with a cigar in his mouth wearing his t shirt. He seems calm and the slow flutter of his eyes when he tilts his head gives off a longing feeling to capture something.

 

_Though the story still lives on in many a tales. Some say she found a lover....._

 

“Enjoying the sun Croco-chan?”

“Hm? Up I see.”

“How long have you've been up?”

“Only a couple of minutes.”

“Is that so? How come you didn't wake me up? I was quite lonely.” he cocked a grin.

“Heh, when I _tried_ to wake you, you wouldn't wake up.”

“Next time, I'll allow you to knock me awake.”

“Or I can just leave the bed and wait a couple of seconds before you start to panic.”

“Hmph.”

 

Doflamingo rubs the back of his neck and head as he scoffs at the Crocodile's last comment. Damn, he really knows how to hit the sweet spots. Doflamingo gazes back to Crocodile how seems to be lost in a trance. Staring far outside the window and across the vast expanse of ocean. Doflamingo isn't sure how he fell in love with such an arrogant man but one like himself, can't really talk either. He gives him credit on still having a tighter line of boundary when it comes to morals than him but perhaps it was the young days in which he met him. A young noble meeting a young-boyish looking person who was ready to fight him head on when he was asking too many damn questions for his liking.

Despite being five years older, Doflamingo took every chance he could get to get a hold of the sly partner he had met. Through years apart and coming back together, he heard of Crocodile's dreams being crushed, his attempt to take over Alabasta, him refusing to join under him during Marineford War. He truly felt sorry for him but perhaps, he will suffer the same? There comes no joy without pain and in truth, he didn't think he was a person who could love. Care? He was capable of that. He had his family's welfare to look after. But love? No. That's foreign. Until he laid eyes on the beautiful beauty he saw later on in years while he was still a young pirate himself.

 

_Some say she's out, wondering her own, trying to find out her past....._

 

Walking down the street, attempting to smoke in the rain with coat in hand. He radiated a power that made him untouchable and yet, he kept his persona. Around him was the dried bodies of fools who thought could take them. He watched when Crocodile took a seat next to him in the abandoned bar.

 

“ _Oi. You did that?”  
“Did what?”_

“ _To those crooks. Their dried up like a prune.”_

“ _Yeah.” he lights a cigar._

“ _Devil fruit?”_

“ _Sand-Sand fruit.”_

 

He didn't realize it at first but before long, they both realized for each other that it was the same young boy they met before. Doflamingo took the opportunity to pester him, flirt and tease. Trebol and Diamonte looking on from a distance.

 

“ _Young Master knows him? I've never seen him so enamored.”_

“ _Yeah. It seems like it.”_

 

And he was. Even now he still is. The strength, the looks, no matter how cruel he could and can become, Crocodile still put up with his blabbering and even gave him a single, _single_ chance to win him over. _Romantically._ He didn't think Doflamingo would actually do so but it happened. How? He doesn't know but for Doflamingo, he's his and that's all that matter. Doflamingo, glances down when his eyes grazes over the form and figure of Crocodile's and stops when he notices the book in his hands.

_The Story of the Lost Princess._

 

_Others say she's pursuing her dream....._

 

“Your still reading that cursed book?”

“Huh? Yeah....”

“That's the story of the woman who died in the desert right? But not before she handed her daughter over to a group of men?”

Crocodile cocked a smile.“Heh. For someone who doesn't give a damn about the book you sure know a lot.” 

 

_But the most famous one is that she found and fell in love with a king..._

 

Doflamingo shrugged. Half his naked body covered by the sheets of the bed. The room brighter now with the full extent of the sun.

 

“I decided to take a small skim through when I realized how _so in love_ you were with a children tale.”

“That's funny coming from a spoiled man-bastard like you. I feel almost _offended_.” Crocodile sneered at the sarcastic comment. 

“Aww, don't be so mad Croco-chan. I was only teasing. Besides, what has you so engaged in that book? It's just an ol' fairy tale.”

“Your right...”

“But you still read it. Waiting for the papers to change?” Doffy chuckled.

“No...but a memory.”

“Memory?”

 

_A king whom she'll never want to leave...._

 

Crocodile didn't respond but laid his head onto the side of the window. Just close enough so that the sun beamed across his golden eyes and he could feel the breeze. Doflamingo's face relaxed as he thought about what he had said.

 

“Weren't you raised by a mafia family?”

“Yeah. Though they weren't _exactly_ my family as I've come later to realize.”

“What? You think your probably the lost princess in the book?” he smiled.

“No but it does eat at me a little...”

 

Doflamingo busted out a laugh causing Crocodile to stare at him in confusion and silently pop a vein of agitation.

“Oi. What's so funny?”

“Nothing. It's just that I never thought that the man who tried to take over an entire country would relate to a book. Nonetheless a children's book.”

“Hmph.”

“Aw Crocodile, can't you take a joke? Your so old and grumpy.”

“Whatever. Anyway...”

 

Crocodile made his way towards the gold haired male and invited himself opened to him. Doflamingo didn't waver and graciously accepted his offer. Enjoying the sweet scent and feeling of his abs. “Fufufufu, what if you really are that  _lost princess_ ?  _Croco-chan_ ?”

“I highly doubt I am, but if I happen to be so then your not allowed in my kingdom.” he smiled.

“Fufufu, so violent.”

“Anyway, how 'bout we finish what we started. I'm leaving as soon as the sun is at full rise.”

“If you say so, _Croco-chan.”_

 

_...A king that never will...._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another crappy piece of work from yours truly. Thought I was dead? Naw, I'm dead for like a couple of days...weeks than I'm alive again. I've still been writing but I'm not liking the new ones. This is a little rushed but I had to write a One Piece Fanfic. Why? Because I have too many ships there to count when I thought it was impossible to ship anyone.


End file.
